


Tears For An Angel.

by RapturousQuiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapturousQuiver/pseuds/RapturousQuiver
Summary: Gabriel's death leaves behind a broken Moose who refuses to move on without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic of how Sam copes after Gabriel dies in Hammer of the Gods. It was written whilst I was feeling quite down. Criticism is welcome as long as you're nice about it.

Months had passed since Gabriel had died. The thought that the lively and bouncy archangel was never coming back still tore into Sam like a knife. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain. It hadn't stopped him from hunting though, if anything, it had caused the youngest Winchester to become all the more reckless. He didn't eat unless persuaded by both Castiel and Dean to do so. He rarely slept, and when he did, his dreams were consumed by nightmares. Even though Sam hadn't witnessed Lucifer killing Gabriel, he had still gone back for the younger archangel. The hunter had screamed himself hoarse until Dean had turned the impala around. But by the time he had returned, it was too late. Gabriel's body lay motionlessly the floor, imprints of ashen wings around his body signally that he actually was truly dead this time. Sam had crumbled at the sight, tears brimming in his hazel eyes as he had made his way over to the fallen archangel and all but collapsed beside him. Unknown to anyone, the hunter had fallen for Gabriel and fallen hard at that. He may have acted as if he had hated the angel, but it had been a front for his blooming crush. And now he was gone. And Sam hadn't the chance to tell him before he had sacrificed himself for both him and Dean.

Sam had lain in the motel bed, the sheets rough against his skin as he had turned over onto his side; face pressed into the pillow beneath him to muffle a broken sob that had parted his lips as the memories assaulted him as they did so every night. All that wasted time when he could of told the trickster how he had felt. All of those encounters and he had acted as if he hated the guy. The looks Gabriel had given him as if he knew something that he didn't, which couldn't be any closer to the truth considering he had been one of the oldest beings to walk the earth. The clear intention of making Sam jealous from their very first meeting. How Dean had caught onto Gabriel taking an interest in Sam long before the younger Winchester himself had noticed. Another heartwrenching cry had left the hunter, and for the first time in weeks, he was glad that Dean had agreed to getting separate motel rooms. 

Dean had needed to half carry, half drag a catonatic Sam from Gabriel's prone form on the night of his death. Shouts for his older brother to leave him alone echoing around the silent room. It had been heartbreaking for Dean to watch his little brother waste away, spend so much time researching on how to bring an archangel back within the first month of his death. Anyone could clearly see that Sam wasn't moving on, that he continued to mourn the trickster, continued to pray for him to come back. Pleading for this to just be another trick. But each time that he never got a response, each time he was met with silence. It had further broken something inside of the hunter. 

That was how Sam had fallen asleep that night. Silently praying whilst his tears soaked into the pillow case below, and heartbroken cries pierced the room's silence. Where his nightmares of losing the archangel started anew as they did everytime he had succumbed to the fatigue that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Golden and lifeless eyes piercing through the darkness, causing his cries to become louder as he slipped into subconsciousness.

Dean could hear his brother's cries from the room next door, something that had his eyes clenching shut as he tried to drown out Sam's sheer agony with his own thoughts. Feeling helpless and unable to do anything as Sam didn't dare speak of Gabriel to him. 

Was this another punishment for Sam? It sure as hell felt like one to the younger hunter. But he would never give up on the archangel. Never.


End file.
